PSAO
by TheDarkePhoenix
Summary: The show Sword Art Online was such a hit, even Nintendo liked it. In fact, they liked it so much, they combined it with Pokemon to make their own game, after perfecting virtual reality gaming. AUTHORS NOTE: this is my first story. DISCLAIMER:I own neither SAO or Pokemon, no matter how much I dream I do.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning of the End

**Welcome, players!**

That was how everyone was greeted, unknowing of the fate that was about to be dropped on them. We were all playing PSAO, Pokemon Sword Art Online. Basically, Nintendo liked the anime show Sword Art Online, and decided to mix Pokemon and the show when they perfected virtual reality gaming.

But where are my manners? My name is Brandon, but in the game, people know me as Chimchar. Well, until I evolve, that is.

The game is simple: you are a human, but given Pokemon characteristics and abilities. And a sword. Can't forget that. This is my story, of how I survived this hell game.

Chapter One: The beginning of the end

So, the game starts out like any other: Character creation. You start by selecting what Pokemon you want to be(outside of legendaries). Then you choose what kind of sword you want. You know, like a long sword, hand-and-a-half... That was my choice. Perfect to slash and use my abilities, or wield it with both hands.

After that's over, you see a choice of whether you want to be more sword based, or move based. I'm a middle man when it comes to that, so yeah.

Now, it's finally time. READY, PLAYER ONE!

So, you get into the game, and it have to tell you, it's beautiful.

"Holy shit..." I mutter, and realize there was someone standing right by me. I look the person over, and realize she is an Eevee. She doesn't notice me, so I speak up. "Just a magnificent view, isn't it?"

She jumped at my voice, but relaxes when she locates me. "Yeah... I'm an Eevee, and you're...? No, don't tell me, I need to figure it out myself..." She looks me up and down. "I got it! You're a Charmander!"

i smile at her confidence. "No, I'm actually a Chi-"

"I SAID DON'T TELL ME!" Her face gets all concentrated, and it's kind of cute. "YOU'RE A CHIMCHAR! You have to be."

I laugh, and say, "Good job. But there's no need for all the excitement..." I stick my hand out to her. "Well, nice to meet you." She shakes my hand.

"Hey, since we've met, why don't we friend each other?" She does something with her menu, then I hear a *ding* as I receive some mail. I go to my inbox, and see its a friend request. I accept it, which makes her positively beam. "My first friend, and I just started the game. If that isn't progress, I don't know what is!"

"Have you been into town at all?" I ask.

She gasps. "OhmygodnoIhaventletsgo." She says real fast, then grabs my hand and yanks me towards town, where we notice a lot of people gathered. "I wonder what's going on?" She drags me towards the crowd, and asks someone, "Excuse me, but what exactly is going on?"

The guy(a Sneasel) looks at her and says, "The game producer is going to address us all."

"Thanks, mister!" She finally let's go of my hand. "Let's try to get closer!"

"Let's try to get the feeling back into my hand..." I mutter as I rub it.

"PLAYERS, WELCOME!" a voice booms. Suddenly, the figure of Satoshi Tajiri materializes. "We, at Nintendo, would like to give a slightly, more in depth description of the game. Should you open your menus, you will not find a "logout" option. That is because we have removed it. As we speak, we are moving your bodies to hospitals, in order to keep your bodies alive. But, death in here, means actual death. So, players, you need to fight for your lives. Good day, and may you live!"

Chaos erupted. Everyone was either, A: screaming, B:running, or C:both. Eevee and I ran out of the crowd, where almost no one was.

"Holy shit! How are we going to survive?!" I start freaking out.

"Hey, look, why don't we stick together? We'll have a better chance of survival!" Eevee grabs both of my hands into hers. "We can do it."

I start to calm down. "Yeah...ok... Let's do it, then."

 **Authors Note: and there is the first chapter. Sorry about no real action. That's next chapter. I'll try to pump 'em out as fast as possible. Wait, who's going to read this? I don't have any idea as to what they will call each other, so if anyone does read this, gives me some ideas. Thanks!**

 **—TheDarkePhoenix**


	2. Chapter 2: We do our First Quest

Chapter Two: We do our first Quest(and almost die)

So, after having teamed up with Eevee, we decided we needed to do some quests so as to level up. Every person started as a Lv 5, just like starters in the old games. That meant I knew Scratch and Leer. But Eevee knew Helping Hands, Tackle, Growl and Sand Attack. Tackle, in this game, was more meant for heavy people, and Scratch just gave my sword strike that little extra oomph.

We went into town, searching for any NPC with a quest available. We found some guy with a basic quest, "Go get me five Oran Berries, blah blah blah." This quest sent us to the "Berry Fields," the most basic place ever. It was crawling with Pokemon like Bidoof and Sentret.

"How's about you go over there and search, and I'll take the right half of the field? We can both look for three berries, and keep an excess of one." Eevee suggested. It actually wasn't a bad idea.

"Alright, see you later, then." We split up, searching.

"And how bad an idea it was. A few minutes later, I was overrun by Bidoof, those little Beavers from Hell. I was slashing madly, and I already was on the verge of getting Lv 7, meaning I would learn Ember, which would be a real help. I had only found two berries, one as a drop, and another from a Berry Tree. Enemies always give something, whether it's money(in small sums), or an item, like maybe a sword or TM, or a berry.

My health was slowly ebbing away, but I noticed there were less beaver people, so I attacked with renewed force. Then a new foe emerged from the leftovers: a Bibarel, the Satan of all Beavers. "Oh, fuck me," I mutter, then strike it with Scratch, but it does nothing. And now it's pissed. It launches a Water Gun at me, sending me into a tree, nearly knocking me out. I struggle to get back up, as the Bibarel reads itself for another attack. Suddenly, the big oaf is sent flying.

"Ki-yah!" Shouts a Combusken, as it flies in with Double Kick. "Hey, man! You need some help?" He tosses me an Oran Berry, which I eat. I stand, feeling refreshed.

"Let's go kick this guys ass." I say, which makes the Combusken laugh and nod. We both advance on the Bibarel, who starts to look nervous. It tries blasting us with a Water Gun, but I, ready this time, so we jump to the side, and I go in for a stab, and Combusken finishes it off with a Double Kick. The Bibarel drops two Oran Berries, which we split.

"Hey, thanks for the help." I say with gratitude.

"Of course, man. We all need to band together, so we all can survive this hell hole. Say, I think that Bibarel gave you some serious EXP."

I check my EXP bar, and sure enough, I'm a Lv 10. "Sweet! Four more levels and I evolve."

The Combusken chuckles and extends a hand. "Pleasure to meet you. You playing as a lone wolf? Or are you splitting some work with another?"

I shake his hand, and boy, does he have a strong grip. "I'm splitting work. Well, I actually just finished up, so I'm going to head to the entrance."

"Mind if I tag along? I'm by myself."

"Yeah, man. Let's go." And with that, we got another fighter in the team. Combusken and I trudge back, killing any Bidoof in our path(mostly me, since I needed the EXP). We reach the entrance, and I don't see Eevee. I decide to use the "Phone" feature of the game to call her. It's mostly Face Timing, but whatever. It's a long while until she answers.

"Hey, Eevee, where are you?" I watch through the screen, and I see her sprinting.

"So many fucking Bidoof! I can't take them all! HELP ME, GOD DAMNIT!" She disconnects.

"Whelp, you ready to fight some more?" I ask Combusken.

He grins at me. "As ready as anyone can be." We bolt in the general direction that she went, and it takes some time before we find her. As I come up, I draw my sword and slash at a Bidoof, while Combusken starts kicking away.

"Eevee, we need your help to fight! So draw your sword and ATTACK!" I blast one in the face with Ember, and slash madly. Holy freakin' crap, did she find the Bidoof Housing or something?

She draws nervously, and swings at one, barely even hitting. "I'm too scared!" She stands, frozen. I jump in front of her as a Bidoof attempts to strike her, beheading the evil monster. "Look, if you don't help now, you never will! So come on, you can do it! So, JUST DO IT!"

She breathes heavily for a second, then practically flips her shit on those Bidoof. Left and right, Bidoof are falling to all of us. Soon, there are none left. I'm now level 13, Eevee is 14, and Combusken is 17.

"Whew, that was tough. Well, good job everyone!" I say. "Oh, by the way, Eevee, this is Combusken. Combusken, this is my friend, Eevee." They shake hands.

"Pleasure to meet you." Combusken says. "I saved your friends hide, and now we saved yours." He chuckles. "I guess this shows you that people need friends in this death-trap to survive. Now, do we have, like, a team house or something?"

"We just sleep in the motel, for now. Once we raise enough money, we plan on buying a place." I reply. "Let's go turn in this quest, and call it a day." We go back to the guy, and he gives us 600 PokeDollars, 200 each. We lead Combusken to the motel and pay for the night.

"Well, good night." I say, and go to my room and sleep.

 **Author's note: I said I would pump them out. Yeah, another teammate. Why not? I don't know what the hell I'm doing, so I get away with it. Any tips on how to make the story better would be greatly appreciated. I also have a poll open for what the First Floor Boss should be, so yeah!**

 **-TheDarkePhoenix**


End file.
